From Start to Finish: Book 1
by eaglefeather15
Summary: First book in a series of 4. Hazekit's life as a kit and apprentice. K plus for violence and... well... evil fighting kitties...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been writing a series of Warrior fanfictions in the past months about a kit named Hazekit. I started in August, and at the moment I'm working on the forth book to this group of books. **

** I had just finished reading Bluestar's Prophecy, and I have to admit this is a gentle spin off of that book. I got to work, weaving out characters of ThunderClan and putting all my ideas on to paper. What I had in mind at the beginning of the story was: "A cat's life from start to finish." So I did just that. :P**

**To speak the truth, it took me a lot of guts to actually decide to put this on Fanfiction. So please don't boo it down right away. Thanks!**

**WARNING: The series does not have a real strong plot. These were made out of pure fun and interest. I am now not so obsessed with Warriors, but I contuine to write these because they're fun and I love to write. So, with that in mind, read on. But I warn you, this book has HARDLY ANY PLOT. Don't complain to me in a comment- cuz I won't care. ;)**

**P.S. Yes, I know some of the cat names are... oddish. Sorry. :P **

* * *

_ThunderClan_

_Leader: Stormstar- Dark tabby tom_

_Deputy: Rivershrew- Black and white slender she-cat_

_Warriors:_

_Crowpelt- Black tom APPRENTICE: Lynxpaw_

_Frostsky- Pure white she-cat_

_Rowantail- Brown and white tom APPRENTICE: Rockpaw_

_Goldfur- Golden she-cat with white paws_

_Grassear- Light gray small tom_

_Robinfeather- Orange she-cat with small paws_

_Blackstorm- Black tom with white tipped tail_

_Mapleflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Apprentices: _

_Rockpaw- Patchy tom_

_Lynxpaw- Spotted she-cat_

_Littlepaw- Very small ginger tom_

_Medicine cat: Reedtail- White tom APPRENTICE: Littlepaw_

_Queens: _

_Eaglepelt- Dark brown she-cat (Whitekit, Forestkit, Swiftkit)_

_Creekstep- Golden and white she-cat (Hazekit, Ashkit)_

_Elders:_

_Skystripe- Tabby blue-gray tom_

_Ebonyfrost- Black she-cat_

**Chapter One**

Hazekit blinked open her eyes for the first time, and light flooded into her world. Gazing around, she let out a mew of surprise. It was so big! And this was only the nursery.

"Hey, Hazekit. Isn't this amazing?" mewed Ashkit, Hazekit's brother who had opened his eyes only seconds before her.

"Mm-hm. I wanna go explore," Hazekit replied, and she wiggled her tail.

"Eaglepelt's kits are outside playing hide-and-seek. Let's go!" Ashkit bounded out of the nursery, Hazekit at his heels.

The camp was much bigger then the nursery. Cats were everywhere. Warriors were scattered by a pile of fresh kill, apprentices practiced outside their den, and kits were squealing wildly as they played together.

"Ashkit, Hazekit! Come play hide-and-seek with us," called Whitekit, one of Eaglepelt's kits. Her brother was Forestkit, and her sister was Swiftkit. They were almost five moons old.

"Okay," replied Hazekit, trying to stand tall. She wasn't small and helpless anymore. She had her eye-sight.

"I'm going to try and find all of you," Forestkit explained. "You have to hide while I'm counting. Got it?"

Hazekit and Ashkit nodded. Hazekit padded over to Whitekit and grinned. This was going to be fun!

Dashing off to hide, Hazkit suddenly felt frantic. Where could she hide? She didn't know the camp well enough yet like Eaglepelt's kits did. She spotted Whitekit dash into s bush, and Ashkit scutter out of eye-sight. Swiftkit was dashing towards the crowd of warriors.

"Here I come!" came the call of Forestkit.

Hazekit gulped, then without thinking dashed into a thicket at the edge of the camp. She flinched as thorns pierced her tangled fur. But she had to keep silent so Foretkit wouldn't find her.

Ashkit was found first. Hazekit guessed her brother had hidden somewhere dumb. Like behind a rock.

"Found you Hazekit," Forestkit called after a moment of searching.

Hazekit sighed, and realized that she and Ashkit had been caught first. She wiggled angrily against the thicket, her fur tugging uncomfortibly.

Uh-oh. She was stuck.

"Help!" she called to Foretkit, but he had already gone to go find Whitekit and Swiftkit. She yanked at the thorny bush, but her pelt was hooked well. "Someone help!"

The sound of pawsteps announced the arrival of rescue. Someone tugged at Hazekit's tail, and she yelped. The branches of the thicket were brushed aside and a gentle paw began unhooking Hazekit's ginger tufts of fur. Finally, she was free.

Embarrassed, Hazekit scrambled to her paws and stared at the warrior who had saved her. He was a huge black tom with amber eyes and a wihte tipped tail. He seemed a bit annoyed, but he smiled.

"Hi. You must be one of Creekstep's kits, right?" asked the warrior.

Hazekit nodded.

"I'm Blackstorm," he contuined. "I heard you calling for help, and then I saw your tail waving in the air."

Hazekit scuffled her paws, a bit flustered by Blackstorm. No wonder Forestkit had caught her so easily.

"Hazekit, we're playing another round- wanna join?" called Whitekit from the nursery.

Hazekit glanced at Blackstorm, who grinned half-heartdly.

"See you around," he purred, and Hazekit bounded off, glad to be free of the thicket and of Blackstorm.

**Yes, the chapters are kinda short. These were orginally written on paper, so each chapter took up about a page and a half. Less Author Notes in the following chapters, I promise! Reviews are very welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! Okay, so now on to the next chapter**

Chapter 2

The next day, Hazekit went exploring around camp by herself. Maybe she'd discover a really good hidding space for the next hide-and-seek.

Ashkit was busy playing with Forestkit in the nursery, so it was just Hazekit on her own.

She headed for a den that she had seen apprentices pass in and out of. Peeking into the cozy den, Hazekit blinked and looked around. Two apprentices sat in the corner, peacefully sharing tongues. One looked to be two moons older then Eaglepelt's kits, but the other was larger and looked like a mini warrior.

The younger apprentice raised her head and notcied Hazekit.

"Hello," she mewed brightly.

"Um, hi," Hazkeit replied shyly.

"You're Creekstep's kit, right?" the she-cat asked.

Hazekit nodded and cracked a tiny smile.

"I'm Lynxpaw, and this is Rockpaw," the she-cat said cheerfully, flicking her tail at her friend who sat beside her.

"I'm Hazekit," Hazekit ventured to introduce herself. "I have a brother, too. His name is Ashkit."

"Rowantail is my mentor," piped up Rockpaw.

Hazekit shrugged, wondering how to reply to the tom.

"Rowantail is a _really_ good fighter," the tom contuined.

Lynxpaw gave him a playful shove. "He boasts," she explained to Hazekit.

"My brother is sort of like that," Hazekit answered, shrugging.

"Who's your mentor gonna be?" Rockpaw asked.

Back to the subject of mentors. Did Rockpaw only care about who mentored who?

"How should she know?" Lynxpaw giggled at Rockpaw, who grunted.

"I'm just asking," he grumbled.

"Is Rockpaw your brother?" Hazekit asked Lynxpaw curiously.

"No. We're best friends, though," Lynxpaw purred. "And I _do _have a brother also. His name is Littlepaw."

"Why isn't he in the den? Is he out hunting?" Hazekit asked.

"Hunting for herbs, maybe," Rockpaw muttered, ducking his head.

Lynxpaw shot Rockpaw an irritated glance then turned back to Hazekit. "My brother is the medicine cat apprentice."

"Oh. Is it fun?" Hazekit was curious to know.

"You'd have to ask him," Lynxpaw explained, then stood. "Come on, Rockpaw. Wanna go share a piece of prey?"

The two apprentices left the den, and Hazekit contuined exploring. She was glad she had made friends, but not too glad about meeting Rockpaw. He seemed grouchy, yet Lynxpaw liked him. They were even best friends! Maybe he just acted awkward around new cats, like Hazekit sometimes did. At least she wasn't rude when she got shy.

Now Hazekit knew just where to go. The medicine cat den.

She really wanted to meet Littlepaw. She had never talked to a medicine cat of any sort yet.

But which den was the medicine cat den?

Hazekit glanced around the clearing, then headed for a nearby den with multiple scents wafting from it.

Popping her head into the shadowy den, Hazekit glanced around. Two cats were sleeping in their nests, and a golden she-cat was grooming in the corner. She looked up and caught Hazekit's eye.

"Hi there. What's your name?" she asked.

"Hazekit," Hazekit mumbled. She suddenly realized this wasn't the medicine cat den. It was the warrior den!

"I'm Goldfur," the she-cat explained.

It was a pretty obvious name...

Goldfur waved her tail towards the two sleeping warriors. "Those are our two senior warriors, Crowpelt and Frostsky. They sleep in the center of the den where it's the warmest. I have to sleep on the outside, because I'm one of the younger warriors."

Hazekit wondered how cold it ogt on the outside during Leafbare. She wondered if Goldfur ever got cold.

Goldfur peered at Hazekit, then said, "Ashkit is your brother, isn't he?"

"Um, yes he is," replied Hazekit, a bit surprised. "How did you know?"

"Oh, he's a great explorer. He got up early and set out through camp. I even saw him getting some fighting skills from Lynxpaw and Rockpaw. Cute little kit. He pads around like he's clan leader," Goldfur explained with a grin.

Hazkeit's heart sank. So she _wasn't_ the first to go exploring.

"Lost, honey?" purred a soft voice.

Hazekit turned her head around to Frostsky who was peering at her from her nest.

"Uh, no. I'm just... looking around," Hazekit said briskly, avoiding to use the word exploring. She didn't want Goldfur to think she was copying Ashkit.

"Don't wander too far. The elders might not like it if you poke into their den," Frostsky warned.

Hazekit didn't know if she was supposed to thank Frostsky for the adivce, so she left in a hurry.

Warriors were so much different then kits and apprentices. Didn't they ever play? And did the senior warriors just sleep? But surely they had to hunt like any other warrior!

Hazekit's stomach growled, and she glanced at the clanmates gathered around the fresh-kill pile. A small tom caught her eye, and Hazekit trotted over to meet him.

"Hi. I'm Hazekit," she introduced herself pleasently.

The tom looked up at her shyly. He didn't look very big, about the size of Eaglepelt's kits.

"Hello," he mewed, then stared at his paws.

Hazekit sat down and decided to make conversation. "So... what's your name?"

"Littlepaw."

So _this _was Lynxpaw's brother. He was really small. Why?

"You seem really tiny. And young..." Hazekit tried to bring up the subject, but it sounded awkward.

"I was sickly as a kit," Littlepaw explained shyly.

Hazekit gulped, realizing why he couldn't become a warrior.

"Littlepaw," called a voice from across the camp clearing.

"That's my mentor, Reedtail. Um, see you later." Littlepaw stood to leave.

Hazekit also stood. "Wait! Can I, um, come too?" she asked nervously.

Littlepaw shrugged. "I don't know," he spoke honestly. "Reedtail doesn't like it when cats crowd up his den."

I'm just one kit, thought Hazekit. It's not like I'm a big lumbering clan leader.

"Well..." Littlepaw glanced at the medicine cat den. "I guess you can. Just make sure you don't eat any of Reedtail's herbs."

Hazekit agreed, unsure what herbs were exactly.

As Littlepaw and Hazekit headed towards the medicine cat den, Hazekit bubbled with excitment. She was making friends with a medicine cat apprentice!

**I think Littlepaw is so cute. :) Well, review is you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The medicine cat den had a very strong smell to it, that hit Hazekit's nose suddenly. The kit, startled by all the strange and tangy scents, bolted for cover behind Littlepaw.

"That's the smell of herbs," Littlepaw explained to Hazekit. "It's pretty strong."

Hazekit noticed a cat with his back turned to them. She poked Littlepaw with her paw and whispered, "Is that Reedtail?"

Littlepaw nodded. "He has a problem with his hearing."

Hazekit pricked her ears, and was glad her hearing was as fit as can be.

"You called, Reedtail?" Littlepaw spoke up, and Reedtail swung his head around. He was pure white with gleaming green eyes and a smile that twisted awkwardly.

At first, Hazekit was startled by the tom, but his voice was calm and a pleasure to hear.

"Yes, I did Littlepaw," he replied. "I need you to count the poppy seeds. And- now, who's this?" Reedtail's green eyes sunk into Hazekit's pelt.

"Um, this is..." Littlepaw glanced at Hazekit who stepped forward.

"Hazekit," Hazekit mewed bravely, suddenly feeling more confident.

"Mm-hm. Brave little kit, aren't you?" Reedtail then turned to his apprentice. "Has she met Stormstar yet?"

Littlepaw shrugged. "I don't suppose," he mewed softly.

The clan leader- of course! Hazekit wanted to meet him soon.

"Here, Hazekit. Do you want to help me?" asked Littlpaw as he padded to the back of the den.

"Okay," Hazekit agreed, and followed him.

Littlepaw halted at a stack of herbs placed in a nook and pawed out a few seed-like things.

"Poppy seeds?" asked Hazekit, and Littlepaw nodded.

"They help you fall asleep," he explained.

"Oh."

Littlepaw rolled a few towards Hazekit. "Can you count those? I'll count the rest."

Counting didn't sound very fun, but Hazekit didn't want to sound snooty, so she began to count the tiny black seeds. One rolled away, and Hazekit scrambled to catch it. The poppy landed in a stack of sweet smelling leaves.

"Mm..." Hazekit sniffed. "What are these herbs?"

"Cat mint," Littlepaw explained, then sniffed also. "They smell wonderful, don't they?"

Hazekit's mouth began to water, and a dark thought crossed her mind. Maybe if she snuck one back to the nursery, she could share it with Ashkit...

"How many poppy seeds did you count?" asked Littlepaw.

"Um, five." Hazekit quickly drew herself away from the cat mint.

"I counted five also. Reedtail," Littlepaw called to his mentor. "Should I go search for some more poppy seeds?"

"Yes. Bring a warrior with you," Reedtail replied, not looking up from his work.

Padding back out into the clearing with Littlepaw, Hazekit breathed in the fresh air of Newleaf.

Littlepaw was heading for a cluster of warriors, so Hazekit decided to follow.

"Um, I need a warrior escort to come help me find herbs," the little apprentice spoke up shyly to the older warriors.

"I'll come," volenteered a brown and white tom.

"Thanks, Rowantail." Littlepaw dipped his head respectfully.

Rowantail! That was Rockpaw's mentor!

"I've got to go, Hazekit. Um, see you later," Littlepaw meowed, before padding off Rowantail.

Hazekit stretched her paws and watched the two go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews. :)**

**Chapter Four**

"Grassear, Blackstorm, Robinfeather, Crowpelt, and Lynxpaw," Rivershrew called out warriors for the hunting patrol.

Hazekit and AShkit watched as the deputy of THunderClan busily organized patrols.

It had been two moons since Hazekit had met Littlepaw, and Eaglepelt's kits had finally become apprentices. Mapleflower had moved into the nursery, as she had began to have a more heavy belly.

But the nursery was lonely now, and Hazekit often wished Whitepaw were a kit again. Though the white she-cat did still play with Hazekit now and then, she had grown a strong bond with Lynxpaw. Now the two apprentices were almost _always _together.

"I want Grassear as _my_ mentor," Ashkit mewed, his eyes fixed on the slender gray tom.

Hazekit searched the crowd of warriors for a mentor she'd want, but none came to mind. Goldfur had been friendly. Maybe that was the mentor Hazekit would end up with.

"We'll be apprentices soon, I bet." Ashkit mewed, and he glanced at Forestpaw and Rockpaw. The two apprentices were practicing battle moves together.

"Soon? I want to be one now!" Hazekit protested.

"You sound like a one week old kit," Ashkit grumbled.

Hazekit cuffed her brother lightly over the ear. "Mapleflower's kits will come soon, and then we'll have someone to play with."

"Swiftpaw, Frostsky, and Rockpaw. You three can patrol the WindClan border," Rivershrew instructed.

Rockpaw bounded over to Swiftpaw and her mentor and pricked his ears. "If we spot WindClan, can we attack them?" he asked.

Rivershrew shook her head. "WindClan hasn't been a threat lately."

Rockpaw scruntched up his shoulders. He obviously itched to dig his claws into enemy flesh.

Swiftpaw purred and batted at Rockpaw who jumped back angrily.

Hazekit's eyes widened. Could Swiftpaw actually be trying to make friends with Rockpaw? Good luck, Hazekiy thought bitterly.

"Hi, Hazekit," purred a familiar voice. It was Littlepaw.

"Oh, hi Littlepaw." replied Hazekit as the apprentice sat down next to her.

"I wish you were coming to the gathering tonight," he said, shrugging. "It isn't easy when ShadowClan apprentices end up calling me Mouse-paws."

Hazekit gave Littlepaw a soothing lick at his ear. "Don't worry. I'll be an apprentice soon, and then I can show those ShadowClan apprentices who's boss."

Littlepaw chuckled, and finally grinned.

"Hey, Littlepaw." Ashkit spoke up. "Can you tell us what the leaders say at the gathering? Last moon you said Rainstar was mad at Hollowstar because he thought they had stolen prey."

"Sure, Ashkit," Littlepaw agreed. "But I doubt there will be much talk of that. The two medicine cats talked to over at the half-moon, and they've both tried talking to their leaders."

As the patrols padded out of camp, it became more empty.

"Littlepaw, wanna play ShadowClan battle with us?" Ashkit asked as he bounded into the center of the clearing.

"Sorry, I've gotta go count the stocks," Littlepaw replied, and bounded off.

Did he _only_ check the stocks?

"Thanks for scarying him away." Hazekit glared at Ashkit.

"Scare? I didn't scare him!" Ashkit hissed.

"Littlepaw is an apprentice! He doesn't play nursery games," Hazekit growled.

Ashkit leaped forward, grabbing his sister's soft scruff. The two tumbled in the dust until Creekstep called from the nursery, "Stop fighting! Your pelts are a mess!"

"Mine isn't!" Ashkit mewed, giving his chest a few quick licks.

Hazekit growled.

"Come into the nursery and leave each other alone," Creekstep meowed.

Hazekit shot her brother an annoyed glare. "You started it," she muttered darkly.

Inside the peaceful nursery, Creekstep stroked over her kits and check them.

"Stop licking me!" Ashkit complained.

Hazekit grinned as she watched her brother being tortuted by licks.

"You're next, you know," Ashkit hissed at Hazekit. Finally, his pelt had been cleaned.

"Look, your pad is cut," Creekstep fretted as she held up her son's paw.

"It's nothing." Ashkit pulled away.

"Oh, really?" pressed Hazekit. "Those cuts can get infected. Then you die."

"Hazekit, stop teasing," Creekstep growled softly.

"Get Reedtail to check on it," Mapleflower suggested. "It could be serious." The young queen sat in the shade of the back of the nursery, her gentle green eyes gleaming.

"Mapleflower is right. Go get some herbs from Reedtail- Don't run. You might open up the cut more," Creekstep told Ashkit, who scurried out of the nursery.

"Ashkit started attacking me," Hazekit told her mother as soon as her brother had disappeared.

"Again? You two have been disagreeing like badgers lately." Creekstep sighed.

"Their restless, Creekstep." Mapleflower licked her pelt. "They don't have anyone to play with except each other."

"When your kits come, they will," Creekstep replied to the younger she-cat.

Mapleflower smiled lightly. "And I can't wait until they do come."

Hazekit pricked her ears.

When I become a warrior, my duty will be to my clan and _not _to the nursery, Hazekit thought, and smiled.

**Okay, so review are very much suggested. It really make my day when someone willingly reviews my stories. **


End file.
